


Pleading His Case

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble+, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Reese Hughes is a hard sell, but that doesn’t stop Neal from giving it his best shot.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Pleading His Case

“Just because it’s always been done a certain way shouldn’t mean that it has to keep being done that way,” Neal continued his extended argument with Reese Hughes.

“Tried and true methods remain in place for a reason, Caffrey,” the old SAC barked. “And it’s because they work!”

“But using more creative approaches can get the job done, too, Sir, just with a bit more flair,” Neal wheedled.

“The FBI is not about ‘flair,’ Caffrey. What makes you think the DOJ cares about panache and drama? All that’s important are statistics on paper indicating positive results.”

“But doing it my way will result in the same thing, and the White Collar division will gain the respect it rightly deserves,” Neal argued.

“We are respected,” Hughes answered sharply through narrowed eyes.

Neal shrugged. “Maybe to some extent, but arresting clever tax evaders or the occasional art thief aren’t exactly as impressive as taking down wise guy Mafia types.”

“A crime is a crime, and felons are pursued until we find them and send them away. You, of all people, can attest to that!” Hughes replied smugly.

Neal rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the dig. “Sir, just allow yourself to imagine a bigger picture. Think clever and innovative methods rather than tired and stodgy.”

Hughes threw up his hands and cut a glance to Neal’s handler, who had prudently kept silent. To Peter’s way of thinking, Neal had dived into these turbulent waters, so now he could sink or swim on his own.

“Burke, your CI is beyond irritating? Can you just get this young imbecile to stop talking?” Hughes implored.

Now it was Peter who mimicked Neal’s shrug. “Been trying to do that for years, Reese, but I haven’t figured out a way yet.”


End file.
